We Are the World
by ToBeRoyal
Summary: Dani, Rose, Natalia, and Amelia are best friends; always have been, always will be. But after arriving Hogwarts for their fifth year, the four girls realize that someone is trying to ruin their friendship. Is it Unbridge, the new DADA teacher? Is it the Slytherins aka worst people ever (besides Nat)? Or is it… themselves?


Chapter 1; One, Two, Three…

**A/N: Hey! This is my new story, We Are the World. There are four main girls, but only three are featured in this chapter because-**

**Amelia: Natalia is lame!**

**Natalia: No! It's just that I don't live close to them.**

**Amelia: *rolls eyes* Suure.**

**Dani: Amelia!**

**Rose: *sighs* Here we go again. *turns to audience and puts on a bright smile* Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, unfortunately. If it owned to Madeline, Draco would've died, Neville and Luna would have gotten together, most of the characters wouldn't have died, and yeah. Madeline only owns me, Natalia, Amelia, Dani, and her family. Enjoy our story!**

We are gathered here to hear of a tale, a tale so great and legendary, that even just thinking about the thought of knowing the tale makes you cry in excitement and scream "I'm not worthy!"  
_**[Amelia! Tone it down a notch.]**_  
_{Sorry!} _  
Oh, uh, anyway, the tale starts on a cool July afternoon. The sun hid behind the clouds, and you could almost taste the crispness in the air. It felt like Fall, and this made Danielle grin. Nicknamed Dani by her friends, Danielle was the musical one. She knew how to play the piano, drums, flute, guitar, and violin. She sang as well. But alas, as perfect as she seems, Dani had a secret. A fatal flaw too. So, please don't think she's perfect. If anyone's perfect, it's Amelia. That girl is-[AMELIA! Stop filing your ego with praise and get on with the story, or I will hurt you.]  
She walked down the empty street, hands in her pockets. Her red hair, like fire, blew around her as the breeze strengthened. Dani shivered, and quickened her pace, the grin slipping off her face.  
"What is going on?" Dani muttered, groping for her house keys as she plunged her hand inside her purse. She could almost see the three-story townhouse she lived in with her the triplets, the twins, and her parents.  
"Dani! Dani, look at me."  
Piercing green eyes met blue as she spotted Amelia, one of her best friends.  
Amelia had wavy brown hair that was always soft and silky. Her blue eyes were like ice, and they chilled Dani to the bone. Her skin was lightly tanned, but no more so than Dani. Dani had always been envious of Amelia because of her talent, good looks, and ability to-**_[Move over! It's my turn.]_**  
_{Dani! I was just describing me.}_  
**_[And you were doing great until got to the part about me being jealous of you. Now, move over. I'm telling the story for now on…unless I change my mind. *scuffling* Ah, where were we…]_**  
Dani admired Amelia's braveness and ability to always stand out in a crowd. She herself had issues with it. Although she was greatly skilled in the musical department, she lacked the courage to actually perform in front of anyone. The thought made her tense up.  
"What's up?" Dani asked, confused as to why her friend was so desperate for her attention.  
"I got a haircut!" Amelia shouted, skateboarding over to Dani. "And, my letter."  
Dani slight smile faded. She had been so desperately waiting for the letter that held what she needed for her fifth year at the school she went to.  
See, Dani, as well as Amelia, Natalia, and Rose, had a strange ability that most did not.  
They were witches. That's right. Witches. During the school months, they attended Hogwarts, a boarding academy for witchcraft and wizardry. It was there they waved wands, brewed potions, and tended to the most magical of plants and animals.** Get** **it? Magical!?**  
**_[It wasn't supposed to be funny Rose.]_**

Although the possibility was slim, Dani was afraid she wasn't going to be allowed back at Hogwarts. She was a muggleborn, and had been teased multiple times because of it. A muggle is somebody with no magic whatsoever. A muggleborn is a witch or wizard who is born from non-magical parents. A half-blood (or demiwizard as Amelia so playfully calls it) is someone who has one magical parent, and one muggle parent. A Pureblood is a {racist} who has two magical parents. Most of the ancient Pureblood families despised muggles, and were disgusted by how their kind bred with muggles, and muggles could produce witches and wizards like themselves. Those were the families who called muggles 'filth' and muggleborns 'mudblood', which basically means dirty blood. Then, there were the kinder purebloods, aka the 'blood traitors.' These were the ones who accepted muggleborns, and were perfectly fine with the thought of muggles. A great example would be the Weasleys, a family everyone thinks Dani is related to because she's a ginger and so is the entire family. Then, there are squibs. Squibs are the production of two magical parents. However, they have no magic. Squibs are rare, and are considered muggles by some.  
Anyway, Dani was scared that because her blood wasn't 'pure', she wasn't going to be invited back to Hogwarts.  
"I haven't gotten mine yet," she confessed to Amelia, who was a half-blood. "What if-what if because my blood isn't-"  
"Stop right there!" a voice intervened. It was Rose, who had bags under her eyes for some reason. "The owl brought your letter with mine Dani. Don't fret." Dani grinned and held her hand out.  
"Can I see it?" she asked, staring Rose right in the eyes.  
Rose was the nature freak. She knew every plant known to man and had a deep love for animals. She was a vegetarian, but stopped after Amelia pointed out that by eating their food, she was killing more animals, and that if they weren't meant to be eaten, they wouldn't taste as good as it does. Her family was in the blood traitors category, and she herself had no qualm with it. With caramel blond hair, a slightly pale complexion and simple brown eyes, Rose almost always had a flower tucked behind her ear. She was the best at Herbology, along with Neville Longbottom, her all-time Gryffindor crush. Rose was a Ravenclaw, whilst Dani and Amelia were Gryffindors, like Neville. Natalia was a Slytherin, but was nice, unlike the rest of her house. Her family weren't exactly blood traitors, but didn't cringe at muggles or jeer at muggleborns. They thought muggles had a place, and that was in the mortal world. They thought muggleborns were a bit odd, but were also fascinated by the science involved.  
Natalia lived closer to Diagon Alley, and the three girls wouldn't see her until the annual shopping trip.  
"Here you are," Rose chirped, pulling the letter out from her bag and laying it down across Dani's palm. Dani opened it carefully, as if afraid one tiny tear would make it unofficial.  
Satisfied once she read it, she grabbed her house keys and raised an eyebrow at the two in front of her.  
"Want to come hang out with me at my place?" she questioned, smile wide. Amelia nodded enthusiastically while Rose chimed out her answer. They linked arms and skipped off to Dani's house.  
The three walked into the house quietly. As Dani put her stuff down, Rose tended to the indoor garden and Amelia raided the kitchen. Although she ate a large amount (not nearly as much as Ron Weasley however), she never gained one pound.  
"Whatcha you guys wanna do?" Dani queried, sliding onto the kitchen table. It was the time of day where both of Dani's parents were at work, the triplets were at soccer practice, and the twins were at ballet. The three teens had at least two hours of peace before the triplets came stomping in, shouting about who was better at offense.  
"Do you believe Harry?" Rose asked, holding up the Daily Prophet. Amelia crinkled her nose, and Dani worried that she believed the crap the Daily Prophet spewed out about Harry. She had a slight crush on him, and truly believed him. She had no good reason not to, after all. Harry had saved the school multiple times. His word had been true about not egging on the snake, and where the Chamber was, as well as not putting his name in the goblet. Why stop believing him now?  
"The Daily Prophet is a load of shit," Amelia said, making Dani inwardly sigh in relief. "Harry's always been truthful about everything. Why would he make up You-Know-Who being back? The monster killed his parents, and ruined so many lives. It wouldn't make any sense to lie about You-Know-Who's return. They say it's for publicity, but when has Harry ever liked his fame? He's so damn modest."  
"I agree," Dani exclaimed. "I mean, it sends the world into panic. I think Fudge is just afraid of war. But if they don't see the truth soon-"  
"The ministry will be vulnerable," Rose whispered, eyes wide. "And Voldemort will take over." Amelia and Dani shivered. They didn't particularly like the name. Although fear of a name increases fear in the object itself, the name just made them uneasy.  
"Exactly," Dani said uneasily after an awkward pause. "We're playing into You-Know-Who's hands."  
There was another moment of shaky silence that was shattered by the slam of a car door.  
Dani frowned and looked to the door. "The triplets are home early." She opened the door and greeted her three little brothers, who stormed past her, screaming about who was better at offense.  
Dani sighed. "Yeah, because you guys have never had that conversation before." She closed the door after waving thankfully at Mrs. Henderson.  
She didn't notice the worm-tailed rat that was watching from a distance, observing an analyzing her move.  
She didn't know that her and her friends would be part of something bigger, something huge and untamable.  
Dani had no idea that the four best friends would soon grow into the world.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. If you did-**

**Amelia: Follow, favorite, and review! And it better be positive, or Dani's gonna go all Taylor Swift on your asses!**

**Rose: *frowns but continues* Uh, anyway, if you didn't like it-**

**Amelia: Then go to hell.**

**Dani: Amelia! I will call your mom.**

**Amelia: Please! No!**

**A/N: Er, anyway, bye! Until next time.**


End file.
